Pick Ups and Let Downs
by Jade Fervidus
Summary: The Sons of Ipswich make a bet to win a date with one of their classmates - using only pick-up lines. Harmless fluff. Rated T for language.


**Pick Ups and Let Downs**  
by  
Jade Fervidus

* * *

**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Harmless fluff, a little swearing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Covenant, its characters or settings - Renny Harlin and Screen Gems do. I just like using them for my own tales.

* * *

"You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall… is in love with me!"

"I'd rather stay on my feet, Ty."

"See my friend over there? He wants to know if you think I'm cute."

"You're not. Sorry, Pogue."

"Are those space pants? 'Cause your ass is out of this world!"

"Classy, Reid."

"Baby, you're so sweet, you could put Hershey's out of business!"

"Nice try, Caleb."

All four boys sighed as the woman smirked, returning her attention to the textbook in front of her. The four boys had made a bet – whomsoever had the best pick-up line could take her out on a date. It was just for fun, all four having recently ended relationships. Melanie, being the wonderful woman she was, had agreed to judge their efforts.

"Wanna do a 68?" Pogue asked her. "You go down on me and I'll owe you one." He laughed as Melanie slapped him on the shoulder.

Reid decided to try his luck again. "Do you know what winks and screws like a tiger?"

Melanie studied him warily. "No," she admitted.

Reid winked at her.

The other boys snickered as she let her head fall onto her textbook with a _thwump_.

"Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see!" Caleb tried.

Melanie shook her head.

"Do I know you? 'Cause you look a lot like my next girlfriend!" Tyler grinned.

The brunette held up her hands before another onslaught could begin. "Guys! I offered to help, but I do need to live my life," she gestured to the textbook in front of her. "So, I'm making some rules. Rule one – you only get two tries a day, each. Rule two – no one else gets to know about our deal. I don't want a rep as a slut. And, rule three – you've got a week to seal the deal. Okay?"

The Sons exchanged long looks. "Okay, deal," agreed Caleb. "But can we have one more try each for today?"

Melanie sighed, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms. She didn't miss the glances aimed at her chest. Rolling her eyes, she said, "Just one more."

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?" asked Tyler with a smile.

She shook her head.

"Let's commit the perfect crime – I'll steal your heart, and you'll steal mine."

"I don't think so, Cay."

"What's a nice girl like you doing in a dirty mind like mine?"

"I have no idea, Pogue."

All four looked to Reid, who just smirked as he held up two fingers. "Honey, why should you masturbate on these two fingers?"

Melanie flushed. "I don't know – why?"

"Because they're mine!"

All that could be heard throughout the dorm was raucous laughter from the other three boys.

* * *

"Is your dad an art thief? Because you're a masterpiece!"

"If kisses were snowflakes, I'd send you a blizzard!"

"There are 20 angels on this earth – 11 are playing, 8 are sleeping, and one is standing in front of me!"

"Are you a hurricane? 'Cause you're blowing me away."

Melanie just giggled and shook her head at the boys, shouldering her bag and walking out of their Chemistry class.

* * *

"What has 142 teeth and holds back the Incredible Hulk?"

"I don't know, Reid – what?"

"My zipper!"

The brunette groaned and rubbed her face.

"I may not be a genie, but I can make your dreams come true."

"If you were a booger, I'd pick you first!"

"Roses are red, violets are blue. How would you like it, if I came home with you?"

Melanie smiled slightly, but shook her head once more.

* * *

"Boys, it's time for a regroup!" announced Reid, standing up from his perch on Tyler's bed. "We have been dropping lines like flies, and nothing's working! Funny, sweet, dirty, corny… we're screwed!" He swept his hair back dramatically, falling onto a chair.

"Why are we taking this so seriously, anyway?" Pogue asked, repeatedly bouncing a tennis ball against the wall.

"I… don't know," the blond hummed. "Why are we?"

"Because Mel gave us the chance to have a bit of fun after getting out of crappy relationships," answered Tyler.

"Ty's right," conceded Caleb. "We just gotta think about it. Tomorrow's our last chance. Let's get to it, fellas."

* * *

Melanie sat on the hood of Reid's Pontiac, arms folded and her eyebrow raised. She knew what they knew – this was their last chance. She'd never admit it to them, but all of their lines made her smile, a feeling of warmth swelling in her chest. "Gentlemen, let the games begin," she announced.

Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler had decided on the order they would give their last lines in - Tyler, Reid, Caleb and Pogue. Tyler slid beside Melanie, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and smiling at the suspicious look he received. "So, apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?"

Melanie giggled, pressing a kiss to the brunette's cheek softly. He grinned, but moved off the car and Reid moved forward to take his shot.

"Wanna fuck, or do I owe you an apology?"

The brunette coughed, not expecting such an upfront approach. Though, after a minute, she laughed. She leaned up to peck Reid on the cheek, making sure to keep everyone happy.

Caleb grinned, knowing he'd get a peck from a beautiful girl, even if he didn't 'win' the date. "Kiss me if I'm wrong, but isn't you name Lorraine?"

Melanie giggled and pecked him, too. "Not quite, Danvers."

"Baby, do you work at Subway? 'Cause you just gave me a footlong." Pogue skipped the sugarcoated approach.

The woman blinked at him, before throwing her back and laughing. She settled after a minute, seeing four amused looks aimed at her. "Okay, boys – time for deliberation. You did an admirable, though stupid, wager – I don't think there's any good pick up lines anywhere. Tyler, yours was sweet yet… spicy, which I didn't expect. Reid, yours was so purely… you. Caleb, you were cheeky," she laughed, "and, Pogue… yours was the cheesiest one of the lot."

The boys looked at her expectantly, groaning when she looped her arm through Reid's. "Sorry, guys."

Reid laughed and flipped his brothers off. "Good try, bitches, but you don't mess with the King of Pick Ups."

* * *

**Author's note:** Just some sweet, harmless fluff with an OC that isn't too Mary Sue-ish (I hope not, anyway), just to help me get back in the swing of things. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
